Paintraingineer
Paintraingineer is a Pain-Train-headed Engineer that acts as both a TF2 freak and OluapPlayer's TF2sona. There are three known Paintraingineers in existence, each one being different in appearence and personality from each other. RED Paintraingineer Appearance and Personality The most known is the RED Paintraingineer who is seen wearing a Texas Ten Gallon. This particular Paintraingineer is the leader of an alternate dimension known as "Dimensioneer", where all living things are Engineers with their heads swapped with something else. He notably uses a Golden Wrench and is known for being courageous, strong, dexterous, intelligent and very hard to intimidate. RED Paintraingineer is also the original designer of the Bluster Blaster Sentries and is a good friend of RED Gentlemanly Demo, Official Heavy, Pyrogun, Jane Doe and Jane Doe's Gardevoir wife. Powers and Abilities RED Paintraingineer can survive any kind of decapitation, being capable of using any other object they find as a replacement head until he find his Pain Train again. RED Paintraingineer is in possesion of a Golden Wrench which is capable of turning targets into gold statues in one hit. He can throw it to deal with targets from far away with precise aim. He is very capable in terms of hand-to-hand fighting, as he can deliver hard-hitting blows with his impressive strength. Due to the nature of the Pain Train, Paintraingineer is also capable of capturing Control Points at double speed but suffers extra damage from bullets. He retains all abilities from any regular Engineer, such as building sentries, dispensers and teleporters, as well as being capable of using any weapon from the Engineer's loadout. Paintraingineer was also the inventor of the Bluster Blaster Sentry, a special kind of sentient Sentry Gun which has a tendency of shouting. Since their creation, many Engineers around Oluapland adopted their design, creating hundreds of them. Faults and Weaknesses *While he will not die if decapiated, RED Paintraingineer will become blind until he finds a replacement head. *The Pain Train's nature makes RED vulnerable to bullets. BLU Paintraingineer The second Paintraingineer is BLU and uses an Engineer's Cap. He's BLU Gentlemanly Demo's henchman, and by extension, is a criminal. Appearance and Personality Unlike his RED counterpart, this Paintraingineer is quite a slow thinker and has a really big ego, which usually ends in his defeat. He is also extremely naive and believes he can win fights with enemies much stronger or larger than him. BLU Paintraingineer is the original designer of the Ultimachinox, though his blueprints were stolen from him before he could finish creating the robot. Powers and Abilities The BLU Paintraingineer is far weaker than the RED one, his physical strenght being about as great as Snipe's. He lacks RED's Golden Wrench and as such, is stuck with general Engineer weapons. However, he retains RED's power of surviving decapitation and capturing control points at double speed. Faults and Weaknesses *BLU Paintraingineer's cocky attitude can make him fight enemies he has no chance of winning again. *BLU Paintraingineer is not a good fighter at all, having bad hand-to-hand ability, bad aim and low endurance. *The Pain Train's nature makes BLU vulnerable to bullets. OluapPlayer's TF2sona The third Paintraingineer is OluapPlayer's persona, appearing as RED and wearing a Wiki Cap, and usually equipped with the Gunslinger. Appearance and Personality Unlike the lawful RED Paintraingineer and the evil BLU Paintraingineer, OluapPlayer is a neutral person. He's one of the most laidback inhabitants of Oluapland, and while the land is rumoured to be named after nim, none of the other inhabitants seem to consider him of much importance. OluapPlayer is the only inhabitant of Oluapland who understands the crazed phenomena that occur all over the place. He owns a laboratory located in Lumberyard, and is friends with the "good" people. Powers and Abilities OluapPlayer is arguably one of the least powerful Freaks in Oluapland, but he has his handful of tricks. He's very intelligent, and uses his knowledge of Oluapland's strange phenomena to his advantage. While he has no control of them, he can lure enemies into walking into a trap as he can predict where and when the phenomena will happen. Like the other Paintraingineers, OluapPlayer can survive decapitation and captures control points at double speed. Faults and Weaknesses *OluapPlayer is more likely to flee in terror rather than fighting a more powerful TF2 Freak. *He is the weakest of all three Paintraingineers in terms of combat prowess. *The Pain Train's nature makes him vulnerable to bullets. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *A very strange video featuring Engineer *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures *501 Subscribers *Some random Gmod video on Gravel Pit *Some random Gmod video on Granary *This Is What I see With My Teeth Closed *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *Once again a very strange video featuring Engineer *The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Some random Gmod video on Well *The Half Assed 3000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Some random Gmod video Item Test *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures+ *''Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland'' **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.1 **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 *Freak vs Machine: Prologue By the community *A Particularly Strange Response Starring Engineer *Payload of Pain - Round 6 *SEE? *Demoman have a bad dream *Some Random Video About OluapPlayer *General Oluap's Birfday *Kuga's Gmodder Origins (1000 sub Milestone) Category:Engineers Category:Gunners Category:Headswaps Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Multi-teamed Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:TF2sonas Category:True Neutral beings